


PROMISES Part 16

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Lucifer and Daniel face an uncertain future on a case.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	PROMISES Part 16

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patriotgirl5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Patriotgirl5).



PROMISES PART 16

“What are we dealing with here, Daniel?” Lucifer asked as he got out of his car, it looked like a bad neighbourhood, the surrounding area was deserted and the only lights visible were on the outside of a low building in front of them. 

“It’s a meatpacking plant, several investigations for various health violations over the years but nothing ever seemed to stick, so probably bribes and corruption involved too,” Dan hauled himself out of the car, he had no idea how Lucifer made it look elegant and effortless, the damn thing was almost on the floor. “According to my source, these guys have also been selling tainted meat through the back door. Preying on people who can’t afford to pay full price for anything. Several people have gotten sick, a couple have died.” 

“So, general bastards then?” Lucifer sidestepped a dubious looking puddle on the road in front of him. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Agreed Daniel, splashing something foul-smelling over the leg of his pants.

They made their way to the door, finding it locked, Lucifer moved away to look for another entry point. Dan stepped up, tried the handle and then kicked the door open.

“So much for probable cause,” Lucifer muttered as he followed the other man into the building. 

The place was in darkness and seemed empty but as they made their way through the building, they noticed a faint light coming from somewhere towards the back, Dan stopped, took out his gun and put his fingers to his lips indicating that they should remain silent. Lucifer nodded at him and then starting walking again. As they got closer to the source of the light they heard muffled voices then footsteps coming their way. Dan opened a door and pulled Lucifer into a side room and they stood just inside in darkness. 

“What if they lock…” Lucifer didn’t get time to finish the whispered sentence as the large metal door handle clicked shut, trapping them in the room. “Bollocks.” He reached around the edge of the door and located the switch, he flicked it flooding the space with light. Lucifer looked around, confirming what he had already surmised from the freezing air. 

“Can you open the door?” Dan looked at Lucifer hopefully. He had seen him use devilish strength before, a door shouldn’t present too much of a problem.

“That’s over two foot of solid steel, even I can’t breakthrough.” Lucifer tapped on the door in front of him.

“How do you know that?” Dan gave the door a test push with his shoulder before giving up and moving away.

“I’m ashamed to admit it but this isn’t the first time I’ve been trapped in one of these bloody things,” Lucifer quickly scanned the room in the vain hope of finding another exit but the walls were solid. “This time is a bit different as this freezer is operational.”

“It sure is.” Dan stomped his feet and blew into his cupped hands. His breath slipped through his fingers hanging heavy in the frigid air.

“Hopefully, we won’t be in here for long, when you don’t report back they’ll send someone from the precinct to look for us.” Lucifer took out his phone just in case by some miracle he had a signal, he didn’t, so he put it away again.

“Yeah, about that.” Dan checked his phone finding it as useless as Lucifer’s he put it back in his pocket. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the other man.

“No one knows we’re here, do they, Daniel?” Lucifer couldn’t believe Dan was still cutting procedural corners, had the man learned nothing? Chloe would be furious. 

“The tip-off was from a dubious source, I was only going to check out the place existed before coming back tomorrow better prepared,” Dan checked the door again. “I didn’t expect to find anyone here, the source told me they shut down at six and don’t re-open until seven am.”

“So, we are trapped in a freezer for the next twelve hours, no one knows we are here, you won’t be missed until the morning and I told Chloe I was going to be late getting home. Oh, and I insisted on bringing my car so even if we are missed they won’t be able to track us,” Lucifer ticked off the points on his fingers. “Wonderful.”

“Pretty much sums up the situation, yes,” Dan nodded at him. “Have you tried calling him, your dad?” He pointed upwards and put his hands together.

“I have, he seems to be ignoring me again.” Admitted Lucifer.

“Did you piss him off?”

“Well, it’s what I do, isn’t it. I seem to have a particular talent for it.” Laughed Lucifer. Although, to be fair, this last time it was entirely his father’s fault. They had parted on uncertain terms and Lucifer hadn’t been in contact with the old man since throwing him out of the penthouse so that he and the detective could make up for lost time.

“What about Amenadiel, you guys seem to know when the other one is around?” Dan asked, hopping from one leg to the other in an effort to keep warm.

Lucifer couldn’t believe that Dan had noticed that detail, no other human had ever picked up on it. “That only really works when we are close to each other, I’m afraid. I have tried praying to him but to be honest, that hasn’t worked for a while, not sure why.” 

“Damn it!” Dan lashed out and slammed his fist into the wall. “Sorry for dragging you into this, Lucifer.”

“I don’t recall any dragging, Daniel. The important thing now is to work out how to survive the night.”

“You mean how I survive the night?” Dan wrapped his arms around his body again, trying to keep some of the heat in.

“Yes.” Lucifer took off his jacket and held it out towards the other man.

“I can’t take that, what about you?”

“I don’t feel the cold as much as you do, Daniel. I’ll be fine.” Fine might have been an exaggeration, Lucifer was already starting to feel the effects of the biting cold, his feet and hands were going numb but he would survive.

“No,” Dan pushed Lucifer’s hand away. “Put it back on.”

“Just take the bloody jacket and stop being stubborn, I don’t want to be stuck in here all night with a Dansicicle.” Chloe would never forgive him if he let Daniel die if there was any possible way to save him.

Daniel reached out and grabbed it from him and put it on over his clothes. “Thanks,” Dan was grateful for the added warmth but they both knew it wasn’t going to be enough to save his life. “I always thought it’d be a bullet that took me out, never crossed my mind I’d freeze to death. I hate the cold.”

“I feel the same way about extreme heat, Daniel. Understandable, given the circumstances.” Lucifer pointed at the floor.

“I guess I’ll find out later. What’s it like down there?”

“It’s Hell, Daniel.” Lucifer passed his flask to him.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Oh, man I’m screwed aren’t I?” Dan took a large swig from the flask, then handed it back to Lucifer.

“Luckily, you happen to know The King of Hell, when I can, I’ll pay a visit and see if I can improve your situation a little.”

“Thanks, man, I appreciate that. Will you promise to take care of Trixie for me and Chloe of course?”

“Always, whether you’re around or not, Daniel but it won’t come to that,” Lucifer assured him.

“You said this isn’t the first time you’ve been trapped like this, what happened last time, how did you get out?” Dan started jumping up and down and clapping his hands together.   
“Last time Maze found me. She tracked me down, there was a time she always knew where I was but things have changed now and so has she.” Lucifer hadn’t spoken to Maze in weeks, he would be sure to put that right when he got the chance. He looked across at Daniel, the man was shaking uncontrollable now, his head tucked down on his chest and his arms wrapped around his body. Lucifer didn’t know how long a human could survive in these conditions but he guessed it wasn’t going to be anywhere near twelve hours.

“Come here.” Lucifer sat down and shuffled sideways to sit in the corner and patted his lap. 

“I’m good thanks,” Dan said through chattering teeth.

“Do you want to freeze to death standing up like a side of beef?” Lucifer patted his lap once more. “Come here and stop being so bloody stubborn.”

“You expect me to sit on your lap?” Dan asked incredulously.

“I expect you to sit down on something other than a still freezing floor,” Lucifer answered. “Is your manly pride worth dying for, worth leaving Trixie without a father?”

“Just promise me you’ll never tell anyone.” Daniel moved closer to Lucifer.

“If your life depends on my keeping a juicy secret such as this you might as well shoot yourself now, Daniel.”

Dan sat down next to Lucifer on the floor and then gingerly climbed into his lap.

“There see, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Lucifer waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the other man and then wrapped his arms around Daniel and carefully extended his wings.

“I gotta tell you, man, that’s really freaky,” Dan felt Lucifer’s wings flutter as the feathers interlocked forming a shelter around them. “It is warm though.”

“Good. You just have to stay alive long enough for Chloe to find us and she will find us, Daniel.”

“Who trapped you the last time?” Dan asked Lucifer, trying to take his mind off the fact that he was being cradled like a baby.

“The Sinner Man, well Pierce.”

“Bastard!”

“That he was, Daniel. He deserved everything he got, he’s down in Hell now suffering an eternity of torment…” Lucifer carried on talking long after Daniel had fallen silent, hoping that the sound of his voice gave Dan the small comfort of knowing he wasn’t alone.  
\--0--

“Lucifer?” Chloe knelt at his side and gently pulled his frozen wings away from his face.

“Detective? Hello.” Lucifer moved his wings further apart revealing Daniel. “He’s still alive but he needs help.”

Chloe helped Lucifer move Daniel onto the floor and they dragged him outside into the corridor, shutting the freezer door behind them. She quickly called for medical assistance, then turned to Lucifer, pulling him into her arms as best she could. “You need to put your wings away before help arrives.”

“I know, give me a minute, detective. They need to thaw out a little first,” Lucifer shook his wings causing ice crystals to fall to the floor. “How did you find us?” 

Chloe knelt at Dan’s side rubbing his arms trying to get the circulation going again. “I got worried when you didn’t come home so I rang Maze, she put a tracker on your car years ago. I didn’t even know Dan was with you.”

“Well, thank goodness Maze hasn’t changed as much as I thought she had.” Lucifer rolled his shoulders and put his wings away one at a time, the action was accompanied by a painful cracking sound.

The medics arrived a few short minutes later, by which time Daniel was starting to come round. They loaded him into the back of an ambulance and covered him in warming blankets. Chloe left Lucifer leaning against her car and climbed on board to check on Dan. 

“Hey, Chloe,” Dan reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Where’s Lucifer? Is he okay?” 

He’s outside. He’s going to be fine, just a bit cold.” She reassured him.

“He saved my life, tell him…thanks. Okay?” Dan rested back against the gurney and let the medics put another blanket over him and fit a line in the back of his hand. 

After speaking to the medics, Chloe was satisfied Dan was going to be fine and so she went to join Lucifer. “They want to take him to hospital for the rest of the night, just as a precaution. Dan told me you saved his life, thank you,” Chloe stretched up and kissed Lucifer on the lips. “Luke is staying at Lux until we get back, he’ll make sure Trixie is okay.” Chloe took Lucifer’s hand as they walked the short distance to his car.

“Can you drive?” Chloe asked as she saw the pained way Lucifer was moving.

“Yes, I’m fine. My wings are still thawing out and it feels peculiar,” Lucifer reached behind his back and scratched his shoulders. “Let’s go home.”

“Okay, we can sort all of this out in the morning. I’ll follow you in my car.” Chloe got in her vehicle and they headed off.


End file.
